Loveology, Kissology, Forgivemeology
by hannalogi
Summary: Flera år efter sjunde boken möts Draco och Harry igen, i ett rum på The Leaky Cauldron.


**A/N:** Skrev för sjukt länge sedan, alltså typ 2007, men är fortfarande sisådär nöjd med. Det såg så sorgligt ut när min sida var helt tom på verk, så jag laddade upp den. Slash, vaga sexuella antydningar och rätt fluffigt men ändå lite angsty. Läs inte om det inte passar din sofistikerade smak.

* * *

><p>Du vet att du gör fel, du vet att ni gör fel, du vet att det är felfelfel och att du är den i världen som man egentligen minst skulle förvänta sig göra fel. Det är fel för att ni båda har folk som väntar på er där hemma, väntar på att ni ska komma hem, och kanske väntar era barn också på er, kanske frågar de varför pappa aldrig kommer hem från jobbet. Men så kysser han dig och du undrar hur det kan vara fel när känslan av hans hud mot din får dig att känna som du gör något rätt för första gången på flera år.<p>

När Draco Malfoy och du sprang ihop med varandra på Madame Malkins för första gången för fem månader sedan så fattade du inte varför hans ansikte sedan satt fast på dina hornhinnor i flera veckors tid. Han skulle köpa nya klädnader till sin son, som måste vara fem år vid det här laget, lika gammal som Albus Severus, och du skulle hämta något som Ginny hade beställt några dagar tidigare. Hans hand var sval i din hand när ni, ansträngt, tog i hand, för att byta några snabba artighetsfraser, som knappt var artiga, och sedan snabbt titta åt olika håll. Det var först när du lämnat affären som det slog dig att det var på Madame Malkins som du såg honom för allra första gången i ditt liv, och sedan slog det dig att det var över femton år sedan du träffade honom för första gången.

Det känns alltid som om du ska gå sönder av dåligt samvete när du är på väg till rummet på The Leaky Cauldron, som ni bokar i olika namn varenda gång (du trodde du skulle dö av skratt den gången han bokat er under namnet Riddle), men så snart han öppnar dörren när du knackar (för han är alltid där först) och du ser hans dåligt dolda leende, så slås ditt samvete medvetslöst och glöms bort. När ni gick på Hogwarts hörde du rykten, som färdats från Slytherin-tjejerna via Gryffindor-flickorna för att sedan nå dina öron, om att Draco Malfoys kyssar kunde få en att glömma tid och rum och du inser ganska snart att rykten kan vara sanna ibland. Hans kyssar är aldrig mjuka och ömma, men du gillar det, för att han får dig att känna även i ögonblick då du känner dig helt avtrubbad från omgivningen. Och sen, hans fingrar som glider längs din mage, stannar till lite och cirklar runt ärret som du fick sekunderna innan Fred Weasley låg död på golvet; han blundar och kysser dig och öppnar ögonen för att låta dem stirra rakt in i dina. Han ler, inte ett sådant leende som han alltid log när ni var yngre, han ler med hjärtat också, tror du, för du kan känna det slå snabbt bakom hans revben.

Världen är inte sig lik. Den är absolut inte som då, som förut, som innan, och det vet du, men det finns en sak som inte förändrats och det är Draco Malfoys ögon. De är precis som då, som förut, som innan. När du berättar detta för honom mumlar han tyst att han har sin fars ögon. Du skrattar och säger att du har din mors ögon. Med läpparna mot din hals viskar han att tillsammans blir era ögon Slytherins färger. Du svarar inget alls. Absolut inget. Fortfarande är du osäker på om det var din själ eller _någon annans_ som Sorteringshatten såg när den ville placera dig i Slytherin. Så du säger inget. Draco Malfoy vet inte om vad som varit inuti dig före honom.

Förutom hans far och din mor så har ni aldrig nämnt de döda. Ni låter dem vara döda. Ni låter dem glömmas bort, ni låter allt det ni förlorat och allt det ni saknar försvinna bort ur medvetandet när ni stänger dörren till det lilla rummet på The Leaky Cauldron. Intensivt, och naturligtvis naivt, låtsas ni som att ni är de enda som existerar eller i varje fall är de enda som spelar roll i ögonblicket.

Ibland, när du och Ginny sitter bredvid varandra i soffan efter att barnen gått och lagt sig, funderar du på att berätta för henne. För några sekunder föreställer du dig hur hon skulle kasta en Bat-Bogey Hex mot dig för att sedan storma iväg, ta barnen med sig, och försvinna för alltid. Du kan se rubrikerna i The Daily Prophet framför dig. Rita Skeeter skulle förmodligen dö av chocken av att få skriva något sant om dig för en gångs skull. Du ler lite och tänker att det ska ju komma något positivt ur allt negativt också. Ginny brukar fråga vad du ler åt och du stirrar in i hennes bruna ögon och svarar: "… inget speciellt".

Du kommer aldrig att berätta för Ginny. Draco Malfoy kommer aldrig att berätta för sin fru. Ni kommer aldrig vara en rubrik på framsidan av Daily Prophet. Det enda ni två är, och alltid kommer att vara, är två män som tillsammans i ett ganska skabbigt rum på The Leaky Cauldron i London försöker stänga ute verkligheten och låtsas att allt är som då, som förut, som innan.

Han kallar dig Harry. Du kallar honom Draco. Det är den enda skillnaden ni tillåter er själva att låtsas om.


End file.
